poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Odette's and Ryan's new friends/Ryan and Odette saves Puffin's life
This is how Odette's and Ryan's new friends/Ryan and Odette saves Puffin's life goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. at Swan Lake at night Red (Angry Birds): Ok, Jean-Bob. You know what to do? Jean-Bob: Sure, Red. I just pole-vault cross this moat to fetch the flowers. and Star Song chuckles Jean-Bob: Quiet! I cannot concentrate. Mighty Eagle: One question? Why you want to get those flowers? Jean-Bob: You see, Mighty Eagle. I am going to get some flowers for the Crystal Prep student's princess friend. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. While you think that you're a prince, Jean-Bob. Ryan became a prince himself. Evil Anna: Yeah. laughs Jean-Bob: Hah! Go ahead and laugh. I'll get her to kiss me and when she does... Speed: When she does, poof! You'll change into a prince. I know, I know, you've told us. Mr. Potato Head: The Doctor better have told Human Rigby about the Meg/Derek relative theory soon. Alvin: Why you want those flowers over there? Jean-Bob: Ha! What a love dunce. I don't want these flowers. I must have those. Simon: I think this would work, guys. Star Song: I hope Ryan see this, Simon. Speed: Jean-Bob, if you wanna be a prince so bad, why don’t you just have Twilight Sparkle change you into one? Jean-Bob: as he hops onto a tree branch For the millionth time, Speed, because Twilight’s magic is no good against Rothbart’s and Ryvine's black magic. Ergo, she wouldn’t be able to help me, just as she isn’t able to help Odette and the techno-organic. Mighty Eagle: You mean Ryan? Yes. Simon: I don't know why this moat has alligators. Brian the Crocodile: Maybe later, Simon. I'll talk to them. I would eat him for being annoying. Jean-Bob: Humph. You won't scare this Prince so easily and I'll prove it. Speed: Mind if I point out a problem? Jean-Bob: I don't take advice from peasants. Speed: Suit yourself. characters and Speed watch as Jean-Bob positions himself with a make-shift pole made from the twigs from the stream. Two alligators pop out from the water waiting for the frog to make his move. He stretches, takes a few deep breaths, and prepares to catapult Jean-Bob: himself Flowers. Kiss. Concentration. Flowers. Kiss. Concentration. as Jean-Bob was about to launch... Speed: Just curious, how are you going to get back? realizes too late, as he finds himself flung into the water, as the Gators rush to make a quick meal out of the frightened little frog as the two birds from Angry Birds, Starsong and Speed watch. Back and forth, the frog is flung from the gators to the surface and back again as the quartet stand and watch these series of comedic results Red (Angry Birds): That's funny.the pole Jean-Bob is holding Uh oh. Red and Jean-Bob are getting flung back and forth Red (Angry Birds): a gator and screams I DON'T LIKE IT! I don't like it! Jean-Bob: Ah! Hurry, hurry! Move up, move up! No, not that - close! Aaaah! Grab to us! Grab to us! Hold his wing! Hold my leg! Hold my - hold it, hold it, hold it. the pole have stopped moving back and forth, Red looks to see that Ryan and Odette has grabbed onto the pole as Crash and the gang stand close by, looking down at the frog while shaking their heads Jean-Bob: Oh, thank you, Odette and Ryan. Thank you. Let me have that. the pole, hits a gatorSilence, you savages. Ha ha! pole hits him back Red (Angry Birds): Thanks for saving us, Ryan and Odette. up a twig and hits a gator Take that! Who's descended from who now? twig hits him back as well Ow! Uuhh..on the ground Ryan F-Freeman: gasps Red? Are you ok? Red (Angry Birds): Yeah. I'm fine, Ryan. At least I had a nice ride. Odette: gasps Are you all right, Jean-Bob? Jean-Bob? Jean-Bob: Oui, oui, oui, Odette, yes, I'm all right. Cody Fairbrother: What on Earth and Equestria are you trying to do? Sonata Dusk: He thought that if... Jean-Bob: Shh! Red and I wanted to get those flowers for you. Crash Bandicoot: Oh, I see now. You're being sneaky again. Jean-Bob: What sneaky? She deserves a nice bouquet. Odette: And you deserve a kiss. Jean-Bob: Well, all right. up then trips Cody Fairbrother: You're not under a spell, Jean-Bob. Thomas: Maybe you should kiss Odette, Cody. As a thank you. Cody Fairbrother: Ok. Odette Let me try again, Odette.to kiss Odette Odette: You know your brother and I are under a spell. Cody Fairbrother: Spell? What spell? Bertram T. Monkey: The spell that Ryan and Odette turn into swans by day and by night, humans. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Odette. Looks like my brother is a smitten kitten with you. Song and Rigby (EG) points at Sunset Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Sunset. I didn't know that you and Flash Sentry are boyfriend and girlfriend. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. He was a good guy and all, but I never really liked him liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. Ugh, the old me was pretty bad wasn't she? Speed: Yes, Sunset. Jean-Bob: Oui. Odette: Well, the most important thing is, Sunset, that you and Cody turned yourselves around. Jean-Bob: But, my kiss will break the spell. Evil Ryan: Oh please. Give it a rest, Jean-Bob. For Primus' sake. Ryan F-Freeman: If Odette can kiss the man she loves and I can kiss my girlfriend, Meg Griffin and then they.... Sci-Ryan: Let me guess: Must make a quotation marks with his fingers vow of everlasting love? Odette: Yes, Sci-Ryan. You guessed that right. Red (Angry Birds): Mmm hmm.sings And prove it to the world~ Jean-Bob: What do you think Red and I was doing with the flowers while the alligators going, "Chomp-chomp"? Odette: Speed, Star Song, Red and Mighty Eagle Can't you four make him understand? Speed: I'm only a turtle. Star Song: I'm a pony, Odette. Red (Angry Birds): C'mon, Odette. Me and Mighty Eagle along with Bomb and Chuck are birds. We're descended from dinosaurs. Mighty Eagle: What? Sci-Ryan: Look. Are you going to help Ryan and Odette or not? Mighty Eagle: I AM helping them. Sci-Ryan: I know. Even this is you helping. Mighty Eagle's voice Look into binoculars to watch the stars. Eagle chuckles as the song Far Longer Than Forever starts playing Odette: If I could break this spell~ I'd run to him today~ And somehow I know he's on his way to me~ Derek, you and I were meant to be~ Far longer than forever~ I'll hold you in my heart~ It's almost like you're here with me~ Although we're far apart~ Ryan F-Freeman: Don't be sad, Odette~ We will break the spell~ And find Derek together~ Meg and Derek Derek: Far longer than forever~ As constant as a star~ I close my eyes and I am where you are~ Meg Griffin: Not to worry, Derek~ I will help you out~ And find Ryan and Odette wherever they are~ Ryan and Odette Odette: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise~ Ryan F-Freeman: Weave an unshakable bond~ Derek: Destined to last for a lifetime~ Meg Griffin: And beyond~ Derek: Far longer than forever~ Odette: Far longer than forever~ Meg Griffin: I swear that I'll be true~ Ryan F-Freeman: I swear that I'll be true~ Ryan, Meg, Derek and Odette: I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you~ Far longer than forever~ Like no love ever known~ Ryan and Odette: And with your love~ Ryan, Meg, Derek and Odette: I'll never be alone~ Ryan and Odette: Far longer than forever~ Meg and Derek: Much stronger than forever~ Ryan and Odette: And with your love, I'll never be alone~ Crash Bandicoot: crying It's so beautiful. Evil Ryan: Poor Ryan and Odette. They miss their loves. Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. This mission is tough now that not only Odette is under a swan transformation spell, but Ryan is as well. Bertram T. Monkey: Human Rigby did tell us that he has Odette as his sister. Even like the time Evil Ryan has Mewtwo as his brother. Same thing for Human Crash and Derek. Ryan F-Freeman: Dagi. I decided to team up with Odette to free her and myself from the spell. Adagio Dazzle: That's a good thing to do, Ryan. We are willing to do the same. a puffin falls on the ground with an arrow in it's wing Brian the Crocodile: What's that? Bertram T. Monkey: You think he's dead? Ryan F-Freeman: No, it's just his wing, I think. Jean-Bob: Strange looking bird. Rigby (EG): How did Bertram and Ryan knows your and Speed's lines, sis? Odette: I think they watched the Swan Princess film, Rigby. Sonata Dusk: Wait, Jean-Bob. It's a puffin. Crash Bandicoot: Poor thing. Emmet: I think someone shot that bird while it's flying. Odette: He must be in a lot of pain. Clara Oswald: Yes, Odette. Ryan will help you. He's a doctor. 12th Doctor: Look, Odette. Ryan might be a doctor, but I am THE Doctor. A definitive article you might say. Crash Bandicoot: Now's not the time for chit-chat, Doctor. We have to help that puffin. 12th Doctor nods Odette: Speed and Jean-Bob You better hold him. Puffin whimpers, Speed and Jean-Bob get on top of the Puffin Speed: Ready. Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Ryan. Go for it. Ryan breaks the arrow in half in order to remove it from the Puffin's wing. The Puffin makes a slight gasp, just as Odette tore a piece of her dress to carefully bandage the bird's damaged wing. Curious, Jean-Bob opens the Puffin's eyes to wake him up Jean-Bob: 'Allo! This is your wake-up call! Red (Angry Birds): Hello. I'm a fellow bird. the Puffin kicks itself up-right and assumes several fighting positions taking the group by surprise with the bird's sudden burst of energy Puffin: A-ha! It takes more than a pair of pond folks to keep Puffin down! Hi-yah! Bertram T. Monkey: his Keyblade Watch yourself, puffin. I am trained by Master Xehanort and I know how to exterminate opponents. Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Wait a second! Don't go all Dalek on that bird, Bertram. Puffin It's OK. We're not going to hurt you. Odette: He's right, we're your friends. Puffin: If you were me friend, how come you have an arrow in your hand, ah, a-hah? the broken arrow, swishes it around and tickles Ryan Yes! The exact kind of arrow I have in... his bandaged arm Ryan F-Freeman: I took that arrow out while you were laying there. Puffin: You mean you had a chance to kkkt but instead you pfft? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I did spare your life. Odette Is that right? Odette: nods Uh-huh. Mighty Eagle: Wow. You know it better then me. Puffin: Madam, Chap, I apologize. Me name is Puffin. Lieutenant Puffin. Ryan F-Freeman: It's a pleasure, Lieutenant Puffin. Wyldstyle: A puffin named Puffin? That's new. Matau T. Monkey: It is new, Wyldstyle. Bertram You can put your Keyblade away now, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: so Sorry, Puffin. I thought you want a fight. Puffin: No need to get weary, although you do got a purple gem. But one with a fightin' spirit and all, I admire that. Crash Bandicoot: Hi, Puffin. I'm Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Emmet: Hello. I'm Emmet. Sci-Ryan: Names Ryan F-Freeman. Otherwise known as Sci-Ryan. Odette: I'm Odette, Princess Odette. Rigby (EG): My name is Rigby. I'm Odette's brother. Jessica Fairbrother: I'm Jessica Fairbrother. Clone of Princess Anna and daughter of Prince Can and Princess Graciella. Sean Ryan: I am Sean and this is my son and daughter Oisin and Orla. 12th Doctor: I'm the Doctor. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan, Ryan F-Freeman. Brother of Sari Sumdac and Prime-prince of Friendship. Thomas: I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Also known as OpThomas Prime. Mighty Eagle: He's Cody Fairbrother. Student of Princess Celestia and Ryan's brother. I am...at the camera MIGHTY EAGLE!! Star Song: I'm Star Song. Odette: And these are my best friends in the whole world: Mr. Lorenzo Trudge-a-long… Speed: Friends call me Speed. Odette: And Jean-Bob. Jean-Bob: I have no friends, only servants, and they call me Your Highness. Speed: whispers He thinks he's a prince. Red (Angry Birds): I'm Red. And that's Bomb and Chuck. Evil Ryan: I'm Evil Ryan. These are my friends and bandmates: Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna. We are a band called the Cyberlings. Adagio Dazzle: We are the Dazzlings. I'm Adagio Dazzle and these are my sisters: Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. Cody Fairbrother: And that's Mordecai, Matau, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and some others. Puffin: quietly Strange names. loud I owe ya, Princess and Prime-prince. And I intend on stayin' until me debt is paid. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't think there's much we can do. Matau T. Monkey: You see, Puffin. My master and Odette are under a spell by a friend of Ryvine Sparkle. With magic more powerful then Twilight's and Sunset's at the Fall Formal. Ryan F-Freeman: sing song Matau. at Sunset Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Sunset. Puffin: What? You mean a magical...his hands mockingly to the ground, when suddenly some flowers appear in it's place Crash Bandicoot: Wow! I didn't know you can do magic. Sci-Ryan: That's not Puffin, Crash. You and the others hide while Odette, Ryan and I handle this. sure enough, as Crash and the others hide while taking Puffin along, the whole area is suddenly transformed into a beautiful valley with trees containing blooming flowers, greener grass, and sparkling waterfalls. Then Rothbart once more appears before Princess Odette, Ryan and Sci-Ryan, only this time he was dressed in armor almost like a knight while Ryvine appears as well Ryvine Sparkle: Po (Teletubbies)'s voice Eh oh. Rothbart: Your knight in shining armor has come to set you and your CPA friend free. Puffin: to confront Rothbart Lemme at 'im, lemme at 'im... I'll... Speed: him back Chill. Matau T. Monkey: Why that Ryvine. Let me at him, let me at him! Sonata his tail Here, Sonata. Hold me back. Sonata Dusk: Matau's tail OK. Matau T. Monkey: running Let me at him, let me at him! Sonata Dusk: go of Matau's tail OK. Matau T. Monkey: Ow. I think you're missing the point, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. Aria Blaze: Rothbart has greater magic, Puffin. Bertram T. Monkey: He will exterminate you in just one second. Ryvine Sparkle: Move aside from Rothbart's fiancée, stranger. Ryan F-Freeman: Ryvine. Ryvine Sparkle: Ryan? Sorry. I didn't recognize you. I love that bow tie of yours. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Love that outfit. You look like Rothbart. Ryvine Sparkle: Thanks. My friend Rothbart thinks that you're a male version of Odette. pulls out his camera then Ryan stands next to Ryvine Sci-Ryan: Say cheese. Ryvine Sparkle: Cheese. Ryan F-Freeman: Cheddar. takes a photo then Ryan walks to Odette Sci-Ryan: One for the album. Rothbart: Looks like Ryan is under my spell as well. Anyway. Sci-Ryan All it takes is one little word. Will your friend marry me, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Ugh. Every night you asked the same question. Ryvine Sparkle: No, no! Odette: Keep going, Sci-Ryan. You're doing great. Sci-Ryan: And every night, Rothbart. My friend, Odette will give you the same answer. Rothbart and Ryvine: Don't! Ryan F-Freeman: 3, 2, 1. Sci-Ryan and Odette: She'll (I'll) die first. just as quickly, the whole landscape fades away before resuming to the way it was before as Rothbart fumes with the stubborn princess and the Crystal Prep student Ryan F-Freeman: Donald Duck's voice Die? Die? Ryvine Sparkle: Well, that's better then calling Rothbart a clown I suppose. Rothbart: You're really starting to bug me and my friend. Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Bug. I got to remember that one. Sci-Ryan: Odette, Ryan and I should think you'd be used to it by now, you stupid clown. Odette: You show him, Sci-Ryan. Ryvine Sparkle: Rothbart's a sorcerer! Not a clown. Rothbart: That's it, Sci-Ryan! Just keep pushing it! But someday, I'm going to boil over! Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Boil. Rothbart: What's so funny? Ryan F-Freeman: Easy, Rothbart. I know you still want Odette to marry you but, I won't tell you about OpThomas Prime. Ryvine Sparkle: So, who is OpThomas Prime, Ryan. Tell Rothbart. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll never tell! Sci-Ryan: Go ahead then! But I won't betray Odette! Odette: And he won't give you my father's kingdom! Rothbart: Ryvine and I was hoping she'd say she'd be mine, Sci-Ryan. But, it looks as if Odette need another day to think about it. Sci-Ryan: "Another day"? What are you talking about? Ryvine Sparkle: The moonlight is leaving the lake. Look.at the moon and Ryvine laughs Odette: the moon fade No. Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong? turns Ryan's head so he can see the moon leave the lake Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Sci-Ryan: What do you mean "Uh oh", Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The moonlight is leaving the lake and I think Odette and I will turn back into swans. gasps and the moon slowly disappears from the sky. Ryan and Princess Odette suddenly feels the magic of the lake swirl all around them. Ryan and Odette transform into swans before the eyes of Thomas and some of the gang watching in hiding. She looks sadly as Ryvine and Rothbart walks away Puffin: his eyes in astonishment Princess? Prime-prince? Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Odette. What's the matter? Rigby (EG): I vow, Rothbart. I'll find out about your plan and make you pay. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't be sad, Odette. When we find Derek and Meg in the daytime, we'll bring them here. Odette: I hope so, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: I did well with Rothbart, Odette. In fact, I'm a better Odette like you are. Odette: I think so, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: You better walk to Flash Fire, Rothbart and don't you dare come back. Ryan F-Freeman: Look on the bright side, Odette. I hope the moon will be up tomorrow night. Odette: Yeah. I think it's ok. Cody Fairbrother: She's right. You'll be ok. Ryan F-Freeman: OK? You call Cody his wing this OK? Mighty Eagle: It's going to be ok, Ryan. We'll help Odette and you find Meg and Derek. Together. Star Song: Because that's what friends do, Ryan. Emmet: She's right. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes